On ne badine pas avec le Sharingan
by Toum Didoum
Summary: Ceci est ma première fanfic Naruto. A noter que je n'ai jamais lu le manga, et que je ne connais pas trop les personnages. Mais sinon c'est quand même bien sympa comme fanfic Vous découvrirez l'envers du décor en ce qui concerne Shikamiaou et Temari.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Naruto : « on ne badine pas avec le Sharingan »

Genre : romance/romance

Avec des personnages incroyables comme Tenten.

Chapitre 1 : « où la romance/romance commence, avec tout plein de rimes en -ance »

C'était un soir d'été, dans la tranquille bourgade de Konoha. Une légère brise s'était levée, faisant défiler les nuages en silence devant la pleine lune.

Le sable de la rue principale crissait sous les pas de Shikamaru. Le jeune homme rentrait tranquillement chez lui après une dure journée de repos dans un hamac installé dans la forêt. Ca peut paraître facile comme activité, mais la forêt jouxtant le village de Konoha est infestée de créatures monstrueuses. Il faut donc une bonne dose de courage pour aller piquer un somme là-bas, un courage qui ne fait pas défaut à notre ami blasé.

Vous me direz sans doute « pourquoi ne pas plutôt dormir en sécurité dans sa chambre ? » et vous aurez raison. La raison était que...

cherche une raison

... Shikamaru recherchait le frais, or dans sa chambre il faisait au moins 45°, tout ça à cause de cette saleté de fenêtre bloquée par...

... hé, vous arrêtez de poser des questions qui n'ont rien à voir avec la romance/romance ! Non parce qu'on s'éloigne du sujet là.

auteur psychologiquement instable

Shika (pour les intimes) avançait donc d'un pas sûr dans la rue principale du village lorsqu'il se sentit épié. Oui, il en était sûr, quelqu'un le suivait et se dissimulait dans la pénombre. Notre héros se figea.

Il fallait briser le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Il eut une idée.

« C'est toi Tenten ? » se hasarda-t-il.

« -QUOI ! TU ME CONFONDS AVEC CETTE GROSSE LOOSE ! » fit une voix féminine visiblement furieuse.

« -Hahaaaa, mon subfe... suterb... subert... mon piège a fonctionné, espèce d'épieuse pas du tout discrète ! Tu t'es trahie en me répondant ».

« -Je ne me suis pas trahie du tout » répondit l'inconnue, dont les pas résonnaient à présent derrière Shikamaru. « En plus je suis certaine que tu ne m'as pas reconnue ».

La jeune interlocutrice ne semblait pas du tout intimidée par la prestance de notre ami.

Les nuages se dissipèrent un instant, et un rayon d'une blancheur d'albâtre vint illuminer son visage. Shikamaru cilla.

« -Ces cheveux ébourrifés, cet insigne sur ton collier, pas de doute... je ne te reconnais pas. »

« -Mais on s'est combattus férocement il y a quelques jours, comment as-tu pu oublier ! » cria la jeune femme, ce qui eût pour effet de réveiller la moitié de la ville. « Je suis Temari ! Mais si, tu sais, la soeur de Gaara, le nain avec les yeux au beurre noir et la cacahuète géante dans le dos. »

Le sang de Shika ne fit qu'un tour.

« -Mais si bien sûr ! Tu es Temari, que j'ai combattu férocement il y a quelques jours, la soeur de Gaara le nain avec les yeux au beurre noir et la cacahuète géante dans le dos ! »

Il préférait en effet jouer la carte de l'humour plutôt que de combattre Temari. Avec si peu de clarté, ses techniques d'ombre étaient sans doute aussi dévastatrices que les cartes du Deck Pegasus de Yu-Gi-Oh.

« -Tu ne m'avais donc pas oublié ! Quelle émotion ! » lança la jeune femme, qui n'avait même pas remarqué que Shikamaru venait simplement de répéter sa phrase. Un nouveau rayon lunaire révéla une Temari dont les joues s'étaient subitement empourprées.

« Etrange... Elle n'a pas l'air là pour me chercher des noises. C'est vraiment inquiétant. » pensa notre héros.

Temari s'était encore rapprochée. Shikamaru ne savait pas comment réagir. L'envie de fuir se faisait sentir, mais il était comme figé sur place. Une goutte de sueur perla à son front.

« Tu sais, Shikamiaou... » déclara Temari d'une voix langoureuse.

« -Ha non je t'arrête tout de suite, tu te trompes de personne. Moi je suis Shikamaru, pas Shikamiaou. Lui c'est un de mes cousins germains par alliance. En effet, il y a environ 9 ans et demi, la demi-soeur de ma maman, celle qui a une prothèse au genou gau... »

Mais il n'avait pas terminé sa passionnante explication que la jeune femme lui sauta dessus telle la misère sur le pauvre monde. Nos deux protagonistes s'écroulèrent au sol.

« Que tu es fort, que tu es beau, que tu sens bon le sable chaud ! » cria Temari, pourvue d'une imagination sans limite. Shika avait désormais compris : son ex-adversaire n'en voulait pas à sa vie, elle avait tout simplement craqué pour lui. Il faut dire qu'il était super beau, d'ailleurs ce matin même il s'était fait la réflexion en se regardant dans sa glace. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire confiant... mais soudain il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment peur. Une Temari amoureuse était pour lui bien plus effrayante qu'une Temari combattant dans un tournoi !

Il poussa un grand cri et tenta de se dégager de la jeune femme qui avait déjà pris posture à califourchon sur son ventre. Heureusement pour lui, envahie par l'amour, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et était subitement devenue aussi molle que Hinata.

Il s'extirpa donc de sa prison humaine et entreprit de fuir aussi vite qu'il le pourrait.

« REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » cria Temari folle furieuse. Elle se mit à courir. « JE VAIS TE VIOLER, SHIKAMIAOU, ET TU VAS AIMER CA ! »

Cette dernière réplique glaça le sang du jeune homme, mais il sentait bien qu'il prenait de l'avance. Bientôt il aurait semé son assaillante.

Soudain, un immense filet lui apparut devant le visage. Ses bras et ses jambes s'emmêlèrent, et en un instant il se retrouva par terre, emmailloté et incapable de bouger. Il était prisonnier.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce filet ! » s'écria-t-il.

« -Hahaaaaaa, j'avais tout prévu au cas où. » fit une Temari triomphante. « J'avais préparé ce piège avec un t-shirt de Chôji ».

Shikamaru regarda le sol avec un air blasé. Il était désormais à la merci de la violente passion de Temari.

La jeune femme entreprit de traîner Shikamaru (qui ressemblait à ce moment là plus à un rôti qu'à un beau jeune homme ténébreux) jusqu'à sa planque, mais elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un avec une coupe au bol, un vêtement vert et des yeux tout ronds avec trois pauvres cils en dessous l'épiait à son tour.

_Commentaire de l'auteur :_

_Ben moi je trouve que c'est cool, en plus le chapitre se termine par une phrase vraiment mystérieuse qui ne livre pas son mystère._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Attention, ce chapitre contient des scènes trop hot susceptibles de heurter la sensibilité du jeune lectorat de cette fanfic._

Chapitre 2 : « le déclic »

Shikamaru revint à lui. Il se trouvait seul allongé sur un lit dans une petite chambre à la décoration intérieure fort charmante. Il remarqua le poster de lui-même accroché sur le mur, que Temari avait visiblement eu dans le Shônen Jump quelques mois auparavant.

« Cette fille est folle de moi, je suis dans un sacré pétrin » se dit-il.

Il se demandait bien dans quelle région pouvait se trouver cette bicoque. Temari n'avait pas pu le traîner comme un sac de pommes de terre jusqu'au désert.

« -Bon, puisque ma charmante hôte n'est pas là, je vais prendre la poudre d'escampette sans plus tarder » pensa-t-il. Temari était sans doute dans la pièce à côté, mais il avait remarqué que la fenêtre n'était pas fermée.

Mais après un léger mouvement, il étouffa un cri. « Mes... mes pieds sont menottés aux barreaux du lit ! »

Soudain, un déclic se fit entendre au niveau de la porte de la chambre (d'où le titre... ben oui vous pensiez à quoi hein). Temari entra.

Shikamaru déglutit. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono noué par une ceinture pourpre, et on pouvait apercevoir en dessous une combinaison en résille. Le bandeau avec l'insigne de son pays était autour de son cou, et son éventail géant était replié dans son dos... en fait elle était habillée comme d'habitude quoi.

« C'est l'heure des préliminaires, mon choupinouminet » lança-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Shikamaru était rouge de honte. Il était totalement inexpérimenté à ce petit jeu. Temari, elle, faisait preuve d'une activité impressionnante. Allongée sur le lit, ses doigts virevoltaient avec une précision redoutable. Dominé, dépassé par les évènements, le jeune homme ne pouvait que se laisser faire.

« -Et maintenant, mon coup spécial. Je vais te montrer comme mes pieds sont agiles » dit Temari en émettant un petit gloussement.

C'en était trop. Shikamaru ne pouvait plus se contenir.

« Y'en a marre de jouer à Street Fighter II ! Tu viens de gagner 26 matchs de suite, ça ne te suffit pas ! » cria-t-il, furieux.

Temari fut surprise par sa réaction. Elle prit un air un peu triste.

« -Mais c'était pour détendre l'ambiance... Tu ne trouves pas qu'après cette soirée de jeu vidéo nous sommes beaucoup plus proches toi et moi ? »

« -Tu parles... En plus je préfère Naruto 3 sur Gamecube. » grommela-t-il avec cet air blasé qui le caractérise si bien.

Visiblement peu touchée par la moue de son invité, Temari se rapprocha encore. Elle avait repris l'expression langoureuse qu'elle arborait lors de leur rencontre dans les rues de Konoha.

« -Il fait vraiment chaud ici... Je pense que je vais aller me changer et mettre une tenue plus appropriée à une ambiance si torride ».

« -Tu pourrais aussi secouer ton gros éventail devant ta figure » se hasarda Shikamaru, mais Temari ne releva pas.

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et lui sussura à l'oreille :

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes, mon Shikamiaou... Surtout ne bouge pas, hihihihihi rire de cruche »

Elle sortit. Shika ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis le jour où Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il avait de beaux yeux (Sasuke était totalement bourré).

Shikamaru attendait sur le lit, abandonné à son triste sort. Il fermait les yeux et s'entraînait déjà à penser très fort à la patrie.

Soudain, le déclic (hé oui, encore). C'était la fin.

Mais il remarqua aussi que le déclic n'était pas venu du même côté de la chambre.

« Hmmm... la porte a changé de mur depuis tout à l'heure. » se dit-il.

Au bout de 20 secondes, il se rendit compte que sa phrase était totalement débile, et il ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

La fenêtre de la chambre avait été ouverte, et devant se tenait une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien.

« -Gros sourcils ! C'est bien toi, quel bonheur ! » chuchota-t-il pour que Temari ne l'entende pas. « Délivre-moi de cette folle, je t'en supplie, et barrons-nous d'ici »

Pour toute réponse, Rock Lee s'avança... et lui mit un gros coup de poing en pleine tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu es devenu dingue ! » souffla Shikamaru après avoir repris ses esprits.

« -Allons, ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi ! Où est Sakura et que comptes-tu lui faire ? Tu l'as droguée et amenée ici, c'est ça ? Je vous ai vu dans la rue à Konoha. Sakura est ma promise, tu entends ! » cria Lee en foudroyant le jeune homme de son regard si particulier.

« -C'est toi qui parle tout seul mon Miaounet ? » lança Temari d'un air guilleret depuis une pièce voisine. « Ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques instants je suis à toi hihihihihihihihi rire de cruche bis »

« -T'as perdu la boule ou quoi ! Sakura doit tranquillement dormir dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est... C'est Temari qui m'a capturé et conduit ici. Elle veut me violer ! » expliqua dans un murmure Shikamaru.

« -Vrai... vraiment ? » répondit un Lee désormais tout confus.

La vérité c'est que Gros Sourcils avait une très mauvaise vue. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a les yeux toujours grand ouverts... c'est simplement pour distinguer quelque chose. Déjà la veille, il avait dit « bonjour maître Gaï » à un bol de ramen, ce qui lui avait valu des moqueries de la part de tous les spectateurs de la scène.

« Je suis impardonnable, je n'ai plus qu'à grimper 1500 fois à un arbre en portant les tongs de Kakashi, et si je n'y arrive pas alors je sauterai 2000 fois à cloche-pied sur le rebord de ma baignoire en mangeant une meringue ! » dit Lee en fronçant ses (gros) sourcils.

« -Aide-moi plutôt à me détacher et à sortir d'ici. » répondit Shikamaru dans un accès de lucidité.

Mais soudain, la voix de Temari se fit entendre depuis la pièce où se trouvait sa malle à habits.

« -J'arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive, prépare-toi mon amour ! »

Il n'était plus question de libérer Shikamaru maintenant. Il fallait que Lee se cache...

(silence)

... avant le prochain déclic.

_Commentaire de l'auteur : _

_J'avoue avoir moi-même été tout rouge en écrivant ce chapitre, un peu comme quand on lit Step Up Love Story. Pour la dernière phrase j'ai utilisé un effet de style (prononcez staïle) qui donne une consonnance vraiment dark et tourmentée._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Attention il y a encore des passages qui pourraient être censurés, alors si vous avez peur d'être choqué, lisez plutôt « Martine à la plage » ou « Saori tu fais chier »._

Chapitre 3 : « où la situation devient aussi limpide que de la soupe miso »

Temari était vêtue cette fois-ci d'un ensemble de latex noir moulant, de bracelets à pointes aux poignets, et de bottes à talons aiguille. Elle avait gardé son insigne autour du coup, ce qui était (soyons honnêtes) assez ridicule.

Shikamaru eut la nausée face à cette vision d'horreur.

Il tenta de se consoler en se disant « après tout, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux ça que Hinata en string léopard ». Il se demandait également ce qu'allait faire Lee pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Caché dans le placard, Gros Sourcils observait la situation par le trou de la serrure. Il ne savait comment réagir. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas d'idée, mais parce que encore une fois il ne voyait absolument rien de ce qui se passait.

En entendant les gloussements de bonheur de Temari, il se dit que la situation n'était peut-être pas aussi dramatique que Shikamaru le laissait entendre. « -Après tout, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux ça que Hinata en bas résille » pensa-t-il.

Scène hot

Temari s'était jetée sur le pauvre Shikamiaou et le couvrait désormais de baisers sensuels. Le jeune homme se débattait tel l'antilope voulant s'échapper de l'étreinte mortelle du lion.

/Scène hot

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Surprise, Temari glissa du lit et se vautra lamentablement par terre. Dans l'encadrure de la porte se trouvait Sakura, tenant par la main Naruto. Les deux nouveaux arrivants ouvraient des yeux aussi ronds que ceux de Lee, à la différence près qu'ils voyaient parfaitement ce qui se passait devant eux.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez chez moi ! » cria Sakura, entrant dans une folle rage.

« -Chez toi ! » lança un Shikamaru hébété.

« -Mais tu n'étais pas censée être partie en vacances à Plage&Cocotiers no Kuni ? » dit Temari avec un regard contrarié.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

« -Voilà, je sais pourquoi j'avais cru que tu étais avec Sakura, Shikamiaou ! C'est parce que nous sommes chez elle ! » cria Rock Lee d'un air triomphant.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? » se demandèrent en choeur Temari et Sakura.

« -Tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans le placard » annonca Shika avec un air blasé.

« -Non, car maître Gaï m'a toujours dit que quand la situation l'exige, je dois ouvrir la première porte ! Alors j'ai l'ai fait.»

Face à l'incompréhension totale, Rock Lee comprit qu'il était encore une fois hors du coup. Alors qu'il se jurait de faire 12000 sauts périlleux d'affilée sur une poutre en balsa fixée au sommet d'un chêne liège, Sakura laissa exploser sa colère.

« -TOUS, HORS DE CHEZ MOI ! »

Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle avait à ce moment-là la même tête que son for intérieur.

« -Je veux bien mais faudrait me détacher les pieds avant peut-être » dit à tout hasard Shikamaru qui avait repris son air blasé.

Temari était dégoûtée que son plan drague branché ait échoué. Elle lança à l'intention de Sakura « Tu le regretteras ! Je vais le dire à mon frère nain, et il va venir te jeter du sable dans les yeux, na ! En plus je garde ton costume sado-maso ! ». Puis elle sauta par la fenêtre pour disparaître dans la nuit.

« Et moi je fais quoi ? » dit soudain Sasuke qui sortait du placard avec un air hagard.

« -Ciel ! Mon amant » cria Sakura.

On aurait pu s'attendre à une réaction de jalousie de la part de Naruto, mais celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué et mangeait des ramen dans un coin de la pièce comme un autiste.

C'était la confusion dans l'esprit de tous les protagonistes, un peu comme dans celui de l'auteur qui ne comprend plus rien à ce qu'il raconte.

Après quelques instants de silence, Sakura souffla et dit d'un air fatigué « bon... Ca vous dit de sortir boire un coup tous ensemble pour mettre fin à cette mascarade ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la douce nuit d'été. On n'entendait que le chant des grillons et les grattements de Tenten creusant une galerie.

« Dis-moi Sakura, il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas » dit Rock Lee d'un air hésitant.

« -Oui ? »

« -Pourquoi as-tu ce poster de Shikamaru sur le mur de ta chambre ? »

La jeune fille devint toute rouge.

« -Hé bien... pour dire vrai, même s'il n'est pas spécialement beau... J'adore sa tête de blasé hihihihi rire de cruche » répondit-elle.

« -Quelle indécise celle-là » pensa Sasuke sans ciller.

« ... Je crois que je vais rentrer. » ronchonna Shika. Il tourna les talons et fuit sans attendre les éventuels commentaires de ses compagnons.

Sakura le regardait partir en courant. Elle faisait la moue.

« Bah tu sais », lui dit Sasuke, « il n'a jamais été à l'aise avec les filles. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. »

« -Tout de même, il y a eu Temari, qui est une belle plante, puis moi... » pensa-t-elle tout haut, le regard dans le vide.

Cette réponse sembla amuser Sasuke. « C'est vrai. » lança-t-il. « Après tout, il vaut peut-être mieux ça que Hinata en porte-jaretelles »

Et tous se mirent à rire.

« En fait t'es assez drôle comme gars » fit remarquer Naruto.

« -Et encore, tu vas voir quand j'ai bu. » répondit le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Et ils se dirigèrent gaiement vers un bar à saké.

-- FIN --

_Commentaire de l'auteur :_

_Voilà c'est fini, moi j'ai trouvé ça passionnant. Je remercie Nefer de m'avoir lu des Naruto, ça m'a un peu servi pour cette histoire, je remercie mon papa et ma maman d'avoir acheté un PC sinon je n'aurais pas pu la taper. Je me dois de remercier également Hotchpotch de car j'ai repris quelques uns de ses délires, notamment en ce qui concerne Tenten, et aussi la phrase culte de Temari avec Shikamiaou. Enfin dernier hommage, à Richard Berry pour « le déclic » (dans un film avec Josiane Balasko dont je ne me souviens plus le nom :)._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez compris quelque chose à tout cela. _


End file.
